The Teen Rizzles Ficlet Series
by propertyofjanerizzoli
Summary: A series of ficlets about Jane and Maura's junior high, high school, and college years.
1. Walking In The Rain

Jane had a crush on Maura throughout their entire sophomore year, but it wasn't until the last day of school that she worked up the nerve to talk to her. Jane always walked home from school as did Maura, but the weather had started to turn and the thought of Maura walking home alone in the rain without an umbrella saddened Jane.

"Thank you for walking me home," Maura said as she and Jane were huddled underneath the umbrella. "My dad usually drives me, but his schedule is different this week because he's administering final exams."

"It's my pleasure," Jane smiled.

They awkwardly made small talk about the weather for a couple of minutes while Jane mentally went over possible conversation topics. If she didn't count the celebrities she had fangirled over, Maura Isles was her first crush. She had spent hours fantasizing about what it'd be like to spend time with her, but now that Maura was underneath an umbrella with her, Jane was at a loss for something meaningful or even entertaining to say. _She looks so beautiful. Just say something to her._

"Do you have your license yet?" Jane asked. She was glad she broke the silence until she realized how that question might have sounded seeing as Maura was walking home from school in the rain. "That was stupid. I'm sorry."

"Don't berate yourself," Maura responded. "I'm still fifteen. I turn sixteen in August, but I don't even have my learner's permit yet. I'd like to get it this summer. Do you have your learner's permit?"

Driving was a touchy subject for Jane. She had her learner's permit and both her parents and her driving instructor considered her an excellent driver, but as soon as she was behind the wheel of a car during the test, Jane's nerves got the best of her and she had already failed twice. _If I had passed that test, I could be driving her home from school instead of walking her home. _

"I have my learner's permit," Jane began. "But I failed the test twice, so I don't know when I'm going to get my license."

"Most of our classmates have failed at least once or twice," Maura said in hopes of making Jane feel better. "It's the test setting. You're being graded on even the smallest details and some people who administer the test aren't as lenient as others, so that also factors into it."

_She's beautiful and she understands. Do I ask her out? But what if she thinks the only reason I walked her home is to ask her out? _Jane set aside her dilemma when she noticed the streets were becoming slightly flooded. Maura was walking on the side closest to the street and Jane realized, if a car drove by, Maura would be splashed for sure, so she decided to be chivalrous and switch sides with her.

Seconds after switching sides with her, a car drove by and completely drenched Jane. Her curls were sticking to her face and Jane would have been embarrassed had Maura not started smiling. Maura's smile always made Jane melt and, for months, she daydreamed about being the one to make Maura smile. She wished it had been under different circumstances, but Maura was smiling at her and she couldn't help smiling in return.

"You did that for me?"

"I didn't want you to get soaked," Jane blushed.

Instead of verbalizing her gratitude, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pressed her lips to hers. It was the first time Jane had been kissed and she reveled in the feeling of not only being kissed by a girl for the first time, but being kissed by Maura, the girl she daydreamed about for hours on end and her lips were just as soft as Jane had imagined.

"You have the best way of saying thank you."

Regardless of how drenched Jane's clothes were, Maura wasn't ready to let go of Jane. "That kiss wasn't just to thank you," Maura admitted. "I've wanted to kiss you all year."

"You have?" Jane asked, her eyes growing wide. "I mean, I've been wanting to kiss you, too, but I knew I'd have to talk to you first and I couldn't even do _that_."

"Neither could I," Maura laughed. "Everyday, I'd walk into our classroom with the intent of talking to you."

"Maybe we could do something someday," Jane suggested. When she heard a car approaching, she lead Maura further from the sidewalk so neither of them would get splashed again.

"Do you want to do something today?" Maura asked hopefully. "Your clothes are drenched and I don't want you walking home. You can change into something of mine and we can order pizza and watch a movie."

_Pizza and a movie with Maura. _It was like a dream come true for Jane and she knew she'd enjoy every moment...even if she would be wearing Maura's clothes.


	2. The Talk

**Prompt: ****How about a ficlet about Jane's talk with her dad about girls, that we heard about on askteenrizzles?**

* * *

Jane considered the week of her sixteenth birthday to be the best week of her life. She had passed her driving test and, now that she was finally old enough to date, her dad was going to let her borrow the car so she could go on her very first date with Maura, the girl she had been crushing on since junior high.

Going for pizza and a movie didn't warrant any fancy attire, so Jane put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves cuffed to her elbows. The crowning jewel was her letterman jacket, which she planned on casually draping over Maura's shoulders if she gave the slightest hint that she was cold. _She might wear my jacket and I might get to kiss her on the cheek at the end of our date…_

Jane was about to grab the car keys from the keyholder in the living room until she noticed her dad sitting on the couch with the keys in his hand. "Janie, we need to talk about something."

"I didn't put on too much cologne, did I?" Jane asked worriedly. "I just sprayed it two times like you said."

"It's not about cologne," her dad reassured her. "Janie, sit down. You're going on your first date and I know how attracted you are to this girl."

"Ma already gave me the sex talk three years ago," Jane said as she recalled the talk her mother had attempted to give her. Angela was prepared to give her a talk about heterosexual sex, but she was unfamiliar with lesbian sex, so to spare her the embarrassment of talking about a subject she knew nothing about, Jane told her, "_Ma, it's okay. I've already learned everything I need to know about sex by watching lesbian porn._" It was a lie, but her mom was so dumbfounded that she forgot all about giving her daughter the sex talk.

"Janie, just sit down," her dad demanded. "This is a different kind of sex talk and I'm not giving you the keys until we have this talk."

"Really," Jane groaned.

"Yes, really. And if you keep giving me attitude, you're not getting the keys at all," her father warned her. "I'm not giving you this talk to punish you and I'm going to give your brothers the same talk when they start dating. Do you know about consent?"

"Like consensual sex?" Jane asked. "Yeah."

"There's no such thing as consensual sex," her dad pointed out. "Consensual sex _is _sex. Anything else is rape. If a girl says no, that means no. That doesn't mean ask again and hope she changes her mind."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "Pop! I'd never do that."

"I know you're a good kid, but you're dating now and there's things you need to know," he began. "Treating a girl to dinner doesn't mean she owes you and neither does being nice to her. Treat her to dinner because you enjoy her company and want to get to know her better, not because you're expecting something. As for being nice to her, none of this woe is me nice guy or nice girl bullshit. Be nice to her because she's a human being and it's the right thing to do."

"Got it," Jane averted her eyes. "But what-what if-I'm not saying I'm going to have sex anytime soon, but what if we're in the moment and-"

"And she wants to stop?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "What do I do?"

"You stop," Frank said matter-of-factly. "It might be frustrating, but stopping isn't going to kill you and don't take it out on her if she wants to stop. You're stronger than her, but you should never use your strength against her. She has the right to change her mind, even if it isn't the first time you've had sex with her and it's important that you respect her decision. She might be afraid to tell you she wants to stop, so it's up to you to ask or read her body language to see if she's uncomfortable."

"I know it's important to ask before, but doesn't asking in the middle of sex kinda kill the mood? What if she gets annoyed because I keep asking?" Jane brought to his attention.

"She won't get annoyed," Frank reassured her. "Put yourself in Maura's position. Would you rather be asked if it's okay to keep going or would you rather continue doing something you're not comfortable with?"

"I'd rather be asked." Jane responded.

She expected him to continue the talk, so she was surprised when he handed over the keys. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me, too," Jane smiled. "It was more helpful than Ma's, but don't tell her I said that."

"And, Janie, the same goes for you," Frank pointed out. "You also have the right to say no and to change your mind at any time and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."


	3. Ladyboner

**Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr: ****jane sitting in class, fidgeting in her seat and discreetly pulling at her pants, and maura's sitting on the other side of the class giggling because she knows the reason for jane's ladyboner is her outfit, but she makes sure to copy down all the notes jane will need for later because maura's nice like that**

AP US Government was one of Jane's favorite classes. Her teacher encouraged students to participate in class rather than just lecturing them and there'd be the occasional project where she'd get to work with her classmates. It was during one of these projects that Jane was assigned to work with Maura, the girl that would become her girlfriend just weeks later.

Just as they did every school day, Jane and Maura tried to sneak in a few kisses before entering the classroom. The desks were divided into two sections that faced each other and, because of alphabetical order, Jane ended up on the opposite side of the classroom from Maura, but the distance between their desks left Jane at an advantage—she was given an unblocked view of Maura and her outfit of the day which, now that the weather had warmed up, involved significantly less clothing.

Her twill shorts enabled Jane to have a view of her legs, the legs she touched the night before while making out in her bedroom. She had told Jane to get on top of her, to touch her wherever she wanted. Her intentions were to tease Maura—she'd start by slowly running her fingertips along her inner thighs while she kissed her, stopping just below the hem of her shorts and repeating until Maura begged not to be teased anymore. Jane was sexually inexperienced, as was Maura, but she hoped the amount of fantasizing she did would benefit the two of them when the time finally came.

"I'm ready,"Maura told her, barely above a whisper, the quietness making Jane wonder if Maura was certain she was ready.

"Are you sure?" Jane had asked. "We don't have to."

"I want you," Maura reassured her.

And that's when the moment Jane had been waiting for was ruined by the sound of her mom knocking on the door. It was a warning knock that Jane was all-too-familiar with, so she quickly got off Maura and grabbed the nearest textbook to pretend she was studying when her mom opened the door to ask her how her homework was coming along—something she only did whenever Maura was in Jane's room. _I'm almost eighteen. I deserve a lock on my door and some privacy._

"I'll check on you two again in a few minutes," Angela told them, making Jane and Maura well aware of what her intentions were.

A lack of privacy was the ultimate crotchblock and Jane was left with nothing but her fantasies of Maura that night and a pesky ladyboner that just wouldn't go away no matter what she thought about.

"_I have to do something about this_," Jane texted her girlfriend before bed, but Maura insisted that she saved it for her regardless of how many times Jane told her that she'd have another one for her the next time they were alone.

Jane tried to concentrate on the class discussion about the Second Amendment, but her focus shifted the moment Maura took her sweater off because underneath that sweater was a low cut tank top—_her _low cut tank top that was even more slim-fitting on Maura. _It's just a hot day, _Jane told herself. _My girlfriend is not trying to give me a ladyboner in class_.

But when Maura crossed her legs, Jane's mouth hung open as she beheld the sight in front of her. Her mind filled with the most detailed fantasies about making love to Maura for the first time—what it'd be like to touch her and taste her, making her girlfriend moan, feeling the skin-to-skin contact.

"Jane?" her teacher asked, interrupting her just as she felt a tightening sensation between her legs.

"Yeah?" Jane voice squeaked. She looked over at Maura who did nothing more than wink at her. _She's doing this on purpose!_

"Do you have anything you'd like to add to the discussion?"

Jane looked down at the blank sheet of notebook paper on her desk. _Shit! I didn't take any notes_. "About the Second Amendment?"

"Jane, we've been off that topic for the past fifteen minutes now," her teacher pointed out right before the bell rang. "Have a good weekend, everyone, and Jane, make sure you get the notes from your girlfriend whom you've been staring at the entire class period."

_Well, at least I'm a girl, otherwise this moment would have been a hundred times more awkward._

Jane walked out of the classroom hand-in-hand with her girlfriend and, although Maura was the cause of the embarrassment she experienced in front of the class, she couldn't be upset with her even if she wanted to.

"You did that on purpose," Jane smiled at her. "I told you my mind has been on sex ever since last night."

Maura squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I wanted your mind on sex because I have plans for you."

"Like copying your notes?"

"These plans involve more than copying my notes."

"What do they involve?" she asked, although she knew exactly what Maura hand in mind.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane so she could feel even closer to her girlfriend. "You and I love each other and I think we're ready to finish what we started last night and…"

"And what?" Jane asked before playfully giving Maura kisses on the cheek.

"My parents finally trust me to stay home alone," Maura smiled. "It'll be you and me alone in my house until midnight."


	4. Brace Face and Metal Mouth

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Teen Rizzles getting their braces stuck together.**

The names Brace Face and Metal Mouth came to mind as Jane's orthodontist cemented the brackets to her teeth. She had never noticed anything particularly wrong with her teeth, but the orthodontist listed everything problematic about her alignment using words that Jane couldn't even pronounce let alone understand. All that mattered to Jane was that the next two to three years of her life were going to be filled with food restrictions, difficulty flossing, and feeling self-conscious whenever she smiled.

There were other seventh graders with braces and Jane thought it heightened the overall pubescent awkwardness for everyone except her girlfriend Maura. In Jane's eyes, Maura could make anything beautiful, even her braces looked like just another accessory. _Maura has braces, so at least I know she won't break up with me for having them._

"Don't worry, Janie, you look fine," her mother told her during the drive home. "A lot of kids your age have braces and having braces doesn't mean boys won't like you." She wanted to tell her mom she didn't care whether or not boys liked her because all of her kisses and hugs were for Maura, but she decided to keep her relationship a secret for fear of how her mother would react.

Angela assumed Jane and Maura were best friends, so she allowed them to be unsupervised in Jane's room and that day was no exception. Jane's mouth was sore and she was upset about being unable to have candy and gum, but with Maura there she forgot all about her sore mouth and focused on her girlfriend.

Maura was Jane's first love and, as long as they were holding hands, she was willing to listen to anything Maura talked about, even if she was rambling about braces.

"It'll only hurt on the day you get them adjusted," Maura informed her. "I know the brackets feel rough, but don't use the wax unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Why?" Jane asked, finally intrigued by the conversation.

"If you use the wax too often, you'll build up a tolerance and it won't be as effective anymore," Maura pointed out. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

She noticed Maura start to blush. "I still think you're cute."

"I'm you girlfriend," Jane smiled. "You don't have to be nervous. I think you're cute all the time."

"I think you're cute all the time, too." She looked at the red and blue bands on Jane's braces. "You picked Red Sox colors."

"Bands are the only good thing about braces," Jane said as she scooted closer to Maura on the bed. "I think I want glow in the dark bands next time."

They continued with their conversation about braces and bands until Jane noticed they were sitting so close to each other that their legs were practically touching. They had been in Jane's room for over an hour and they had yet to kiss, so Jane took it upon herself to give Maura an innocent peck on the lips, but this time it wasn't enough. With Maura's coaxing, the girls experienced their first open-mouth kiss, as Jane had called it.

_So this is what making out is like? I can get used to this_, Jane thought as she continued to kiss Maura, but with a single movement of her jaw Jane felt her braces lock with Maura's. _And this is how I die…_

Their panicked movements only exacerbated the situation and they soon felt the tugging of wires and the pain of hitting their brackets against each other's as they tried to free themselves.

When Angela knocked on the door ten minutes later, Jane and Maura made one final attempt at prying themselves apart before accepting their fate.

"Janie!"

"Help," Jane attempted to say through her teeth.

With a few careful instructions, Angela was able to get them unstuck. Jane had a couple of broken brackets and one of Maura's wires had been pulled, but both girls were too afraid of what would happen next to care about the pain.

"Ma, I like girls and Maura is my girlfriend," Jane began to explain.

"We'll talk about this later," Angela tried not to laugh. "Let's get you both to the orthodontist first and then we'll have a talk over dinner that doesn't require you to chew. And Janie?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked nervously.

"If this happens again, I'm leaving you two like that."


	5. Wasted

**Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr: First time Maura gets drunk she goes way overboard and Jane has to take care of her.**

Maura hadn't experienced what she considered adolescent normalcy until the summer after she graduated from high school. For years, Maura remained on the periphery as other girls found love, went on dates, and had sleepovers that she wasn't invited to. She didn't fit in with her classmates, but they didn't tease her for it; they simply ignored her and Maura was left to wonder which was worse.

She expected to have a similar college experience until she was paired with Jane during freshmen orientation. They shared a room during the three-day, two-night ordeal and participated in one activity after another that were scheduled for the incoming freshmen for the purposes of getting them acquainted with each other and their new campus. It wasn't during the activities, but the late-night talks in which Maura found her first friend in Jane. When they realized they only lived a few miles away from each other they made plans to hang out during the rest of the summer and, by the time move-in day had approached, Maura was Jane's girlfriend.

For the first time, Maura was somebody's favorite person and with Jane's encouragement, Maura found herself wanting to get involved in campus activities. What Jane had expected was for Maura to join an academic club so she could meet like-minded people, but Maura—determined to live her life according to a romanticized ideal about college—decided she was going to join a sorority.

None of the sororities particularly cared for Maura except for one whose president found out she came from a wealthy family. Girls from wealthy families meant more money for the chapter and they wanted to encourage Maura's parents to donate as much as they could in exchange for Maura's membership in the sorority.

She was two weeks into the pledge process when she was forced to attend her first frat party. What Maura had wanted out of the sorority experience was the bond of sisterhood—not a night of being groped by drunken college guys in a dirty frat house, but the girls told her attendance at two frat parties was required of pledges and Maura wasn't willing to let go of her future membership.

During the first two weeks of their pledge process, Maura and the rest of her pledge class had been belittled by the active members to the point where a couple of pledges cried, but it was all part of the pledge process or so they had been told. In just a few short weeks, they'd be able to wear the letters with pride and be part of a century-long legacy.

Maura tried to keep that in mind as she primped herself for the party, but all she could focus on were the problem areas on her body that the sorority's executive board had circled with a marker just a couple of days before. It had been done to all of the girls and, although Maura thought they were all beautiful, each girl was made to feel hideous in the name of pledging. "This is just to show you what you need to work on. We don't allow fat girls in the sorority." a senior named Madison had said and Maura vowed to lose weight before it was time for initiation.

The lack of food in her system and the shot of vodka she had taken with her pledge class during a good luck toast made Maura feel tipsy sooner than she had expected, but she made the trek to the frat house without stumbling. It was a small victory and Maura hoped it would be a sign of what's to come.

Just as she had expected, the frat house was dirty and filled with drunken frat boys and loud sorority girls. The tightness of her dress prevented her from sitting down—not that she wanted to once she saw the stains on the couch—so she settled for standing up the entire night in her three-inch heels.

Maura was offered shots of cheap vodka and tequila and some mixed drink that she dare not ask the ingredients. She wanted to decline every drink she was offered, but the senior girls were peering at her until Madison pulled her aside and explained that, as a pledge, she has no right to refuse anything the boys offer.

"Anything?" Maura asked.

"Anything," Madison reiterated.

A guy in an overpriced polo shirt and cargo shorts approached Maura with a bottle of Whisky and red Solo cups in hand as soon as Madison left. Judging by the pin he was wearing, Maura knew he was a pledge and she felt her level of discomfort increase. Was she part of some initiation rite for this guy? Did he have to sleep with a pledge from her sorority in order to earn his letters?

"You're Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend, aren't you?" He asked as filled her cup halfway.

Maura greedily took the cup before he could offer and chugged as much as she could before he stopped her. "I'm not going to have sex with you," Maura blurted out.

"I don't want to have to have sex with you either," he scoffed. "Look, I know you're Jane's girlfriend. I live across the hall from her. Whenever we hang out, she doesn't shut up about you. She told me to keep an eye on you until she gets here. Some of the guys can be kinda forceful, but if they see that you're mine for the night—"

"Yours?" Maura interrupted. "If they see that I've already been trapped by another guy—"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just the terminology my soon-to-be brothers use," he explained. "I have a girlfriend at another school, so if you just stand right here and act like you're having a good time, you'll be doing both of us a favor. I won't have to flirt with any girls and you won't get groped by any guys. By the way, I'm Trent."

"I'm Maura, but Jane already told you that." Maura said as she poured herself another drink. For the first time that night, she was grateful for the rampant misogyny in fraternities. Guys outside of the fraternity wouldn't be able to attend the party, but any and every attractive girl was welcome, so Maura knew Jane wouldn't have a problem gaining access.

In the meantime, Maura continued to make small talk with Trent as the two of them took shots of whiskey. As the amount of shots increased, their inhibitions decreased and they soon drank straight from the bottle.

"I hate Madison," Maura said after taking another drink. "She makes us do weekly weigh-ins and I just—I don't even—Trent, help me."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Maura insisted, although she had started to stumble in her heels. "These heels—they—they suck."

"Just take them off," Trent shrugged.

"No!" Maura nearly shouted. "I love my shoes."

"You're cut off," Trent told her, but Maura refused to let him take the bottle away. She'd have attempted to wrestle it from him if it were necessary.

She clutched the bottle to her chest. "No, Trent, I need this. This is mine." But she handed him the bottle the moment she saw Jane.

Maura imagined herself running to Jane like the leading lady in a cheesy romantic comedy. She thought about how beautiful and graceful she must look, but in reality she was stumbling with every step she took toward Jane.

"Maur?" Jane asked as she let Maura collapse into her.

"I like whiskey."

"Apparently."

"And I hate Madison."

Jane had heard stories about Madison, but as someone who wasn't in the sorority, she wasn't let in on everything Madison had subjected Maura to. "Maur, let's just get you home. I'll take care of you."

Maura attempted to wink at her girlfriend. "You'll take care of me?"

When Maura wouldn't budge, Jane became frustrated. "Not like that, Maura. You're drunk. We're not going to do anything when you're drunk."

"But Jane," Maura pleaded.

"Not tonight." As beautiful as her girlfriend looked, Jane knew Maura was far too drunk for it to fully be consensual, so her intentions were to thank her friend for keeping an eye on Maura and then take Maura home before she became sick.

With Jane talking to Trent, Maura felt as if she had the perfect opportunity to tell Madison how she felt. She hated Madison, but she didn't want her hatred to show. Instead, she'd be a refined and articulate woman who didn't let the alcohol get the best of her.

Being face-to-face with the first enemy she had ever had made Maura feel at a loss for words. Instead, she unfastened her pledge pin and dropped it into Madison's drink. "I'm done, Madison. I'm done with the sorority and I'm done with you."

When Madison and her friends started to laugh in Maura's face, Jane quickly said goodbye to Trent and made her way over to Maura. "Maur, c'mon. You'll tell her off another time." She was physically stronger than Maura and she knew she could pick her up and walk out of the party with her, but she didn't want Maura to get angry with her, so she held Maura in hopes that flirting with her would get her to leave.

Maura freed herself from Jane's embrace. "I'm not _finished_."

It was the moment Maura had been waiting a lifetime for; it was no longer just about Madison, but every girl who had ever excluded her from sleepovers and trips to the mall.

The words had formulated and Maura was finally about to tell her when, instead, she vomited all over Madison's two hundred dollar heels. Some splashed off Madison's heels and onto the new shoes of another executive board member who was standing right next her. Madison, at a loss for words, started screaming until some of the pledges came to her rescue with wet paper towels.

In the midst of all the chaos around them, Maura walked over to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "I'm ready now."

There was a fifteen-minute walk back to their dorms and, although she felt like her head was spinning, Maura considered that walk to be the start of a new chapter in her life and she was grateful to start this new chapter while walking hand-in-hand with Jane.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be sick again."


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a ficlet and I'm going to delete this message after a day or two. I just wanted to clear up a few things. Some of you mentioned that you had read that story somewhere and I wanted to start out by saying I respect other fic writers way too much to post a story that wasn't mine. :)

The previous ficlet was originally posted on my other account, which I've had to 'leave' for personal reasons, but I wanted to keep the Teen Rizzles Ficlet Series going because I love the idea of people being able to request ficlets written the way they want to see Teen Rizzles interact so I deleted it from there and posted a couple of them on here along with some newly-written ficlets. I've been posting them sporadically instead of all at once so as not to spam anyone's email with fic alerts.

Once again, sorry for the mix-up.

-Amanda


	7. Tangled

**Prompt from bluedragon-silence on tumblr: Jane making Maura watch Disney movies she missed growing up.**

For weeks, there was no talk of Maura's 13th birthday and, when the day finally arrived, she feared that her birthday had been forgotten until her best friend Jane showed up with an overnight bag.

Mrs. Isles had planned a surprise sleepover for her daughter and, after taking Jane and Maura out for dinner and dessert, she promised to leave the girls alone for the rest of the night. "I know you're both teenagers now and you want your space," she told them. "Just no R-rated movies and no calling boys. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

For the first time in their young lives, they had privacy and Jane finally felt comfortable enough to give Maura her birthday gift. She had bought her a copy of _Tangled _and written a note to go along with it. The note said, "_You're as pretty as Rapunzel,_" but the more Jane thought about the note, the more she decided against giving it to Maura, so she just handed her the gift instead.

"_Tangled_!" Maura said excitedly after tearing the wrapping paper. "I've always wanted to see this movie, but my mother would never take me to see it. This will be the first Disney movie I'll ever watch."

Jane couldn't fathom a childhood without Disney movies. "You're thirteen and you've never watched a Disney movie?"

"Mother never allowed me to watch them when I was a child. She says Disney movies give children unrealistic expectations."

"Well, you're not a child anymore," Jane smirked. "And all she said tonight was nothing R-rated. Pop this in the DVD player and allow me to introduce you to the wonderful world of Disney."

While Maura was so enthralled by the storyline and the animation, Jane's focus never left Maura. _She's so beautiful. _Jane debated holding Maura's hand but the more she thought about it the clammier her hands became so she decided against it. _What if she doesn't even want me to hold her hand?_

"All I really want for my birthday is for someone to look at me the way Flynn Rider looks at Rapunzel," Maura confessed and Jane wondered if that was her cue.

"Maybe—maybe someone does."

Maura's eyes grew wide. "Who? Someone has a crush on me?"

She considered giving Maura the note but, in that moment, there were no words that could express how she was feeling about Maura. Her best friend and first crush was waiting for an answer and the only answer Jane felt appropriate was to lean in and kiss the girl of her dreams.

It was her first kiss and, although it only lasted a second, she learned that Maura's lips were just as soft as she had always imagined.

"Jane, what was that for?" Maura asked and Jane noticed she hadn't attempted to wipe her lips—a sign that she wasn't disgusted.

"Because I like you…kind of."

"I like you, too."

"No, Maura," Jane paused to gather her thoughts. "I _like_, like you."

Maura scooted even closer to Jane. "I _like_, like you, too."

"So, what do we do now?"

"You can kiss me again," Maura suggested. "And…anytime that you want to."

The girls spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies on Maura's laptop and, on more than one occasion, Jane took Maura up on her offer to kiss her anytime she wanted.


	8. Cute Tumblr Girl

**Prompt from imtakingoverthisshipjanet on tumblr: Jane and Maura meet on tumblr with Jane leaving her random asks and Maura finally answers.**

Jane's descent into madness began with a selfie.

She had never posted a picture of herself on tumblr and she had no intentions of doing so until she received an anonymous message. Whomever her anon was had asked her nicely, so she figured there was no harm in posting a picture.

She received less than twenty notes on her picture, but one of those notes was a reblog from her tumblr crush, a boarding school student named Maura. Fearing Maura had reblogged her selfie just to be nice, Jane quickly went to Maura's blog to check the tags and, there it was, Jane's picture labeled with the hashtags 'gorgeous' and 'cute tumblr girl.'

Maura was, by no means, tumblr famous but she was beautiful and her pictures always received a few hundred notes so Jane was flattered when Maura reblogged her picture. She wanted to thank her for reblogging it, but she feared she'd come off as desperate so she just continued to scroll through Maura's blog.

Maura's blog was one of two hundred that Jane followed, but there was something about the way Maura shared her innermost secrets via what she reblogged that captivated Jane. She didn't know what her voice sounded like or where she was from, but she knew Maura was 16—just like her—and she sought refuge from her loneliness on that website the same way she did.

Jane had sent her asks—always on anon—before learning Maura rarely responded to anonymous messages, so she decided to be bold and send her a message off anon. "_You're beautiful_," was all she could manage to say and she hoped that would get the point across.

When she woke up the next morning, she checked tumblr as she did every morning and found no response from Maura. _Maybe tumblr ate the message. I'll send her another one._She felt as if she might have come off too strong so she sent her a message telling her she liked her blog and then tried to go about her day, but she couldn't stop refreshing Maura's blog in hope that she would respond. She noticed she had posted responses to other messages, but not hers. _Maybe tumblr ate the first one, but I know that didn't happen twice. _She decided against sending a third one and looked through Maura's tags instead. Jane noticed no other girl had been tagged as 'gorgeous' or 'cute tumblr girl,' so she decided to hold onto the tiniest bit of hope that she was Maura's tumblr crush.

_Why am I even working myself up over this? _And then she noticed Maura had posted another picture. _Because she's perfect, that's why._

In response to Maura's selfie, Jane posted a second one and noticed Maura had reblogged it in a matter of seconds. She used the same tags as before, except with this reblog there was the addition of a heart as the third tag. _What's with this girl?_

For a week, Jane watched as Maura posted responses to every message other than hers until a little red box with a number one appeared on her inbox icon.

"_I'm sorry this is a delayed response. It took me an entire week to get the nerve to send you a message off-anon. I was the anon who asked you to post a selfie. You're even more beautiful than I imagined._"

They exchanged messages for the next few hours before Jane found out Maura's school was in France. _France? That's so far. She might as well be in Antarctica._

As weeks passed, their feelings for each other grew stronger and Jane decided to take their friendship to the next level via a message asking Maura to be her tumblr girlfriend.

"_How about if I'm your actual girlfriend instead_?" was Maura's response and, in a matter of minutes, Jane and Maura downloaded kik, Viber, Skype, and any other apps they could think of to help make the distance easier for them and their new long-distance relationship.


	9. Jane's TA

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Can you please write a Jane and Maura teacher/student fic?**

Jane wasn't fond of sharing a dorm room the size of a closet with two other girls and the food served at the dining hall paled in comparison to her mother's cooking, but despite the long hours spent studying and the lack of sleep, Jane found one perk to being a college student and that perk was a weekly lab with her gorgeous teaching assistant named Maura.

Maura ran one of the two lab sessions comprised of fifteen out of the thirty students in Jane's biology class. Her job was to ensure those fifteen students were able to grasp the concepts the professor presented in class as well as instruct and oversee the students' lab work.

The class was general biology for non-biology majors and the majority of students had little-to-no interest in science. They were taking the class to fulfill their life sciences requirement and it was up to Maura to engage a group full of eighteen and nineteen-year-olds who would rather be anywhere other than a lab. She wasn't the cool TA like the other assistant, but she was so passionate about the subject and it wasn't rare for her enthusiasm to pass on to her students.

Jane had never excelled in science, but with Maura as her TA she made sure to be the most focused student in the class. She did every reading assignment and every extra credit assignment in hopes of getting Maura to notice her. As a first-year med student, Jane figured Maura must have been twenty-two—an older woman by eighteen-year-old Jane's standards and absolutely forbidden, which only made her more enticing.

Jane knew nothing would ever come of this crush while she was Maura's student, but that didn't stop her from occasionally losing herself in a fantasy world where Maura was hers. She imagined taking Maura on dates and listening to her talk about medical school and her goals for hours. Jane had goals of her own, but during their dates her focus would be on Maura and the way she smiled when discussing something she was so passionate about. After their date, she'd walk her to her door and end their night with a kiss. Whether or not Maura would invite her in was never part of Jane's fantasy because she considered the thought disrespectful. Instead, she'd focus more on her lips and what it must feel like to kiss them. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked and what her sheer lipstick tasted like—if it even had a flavor. Most of all, she wanted Maura to be her woman and she wanted to be Maura's.

The semester ended sooner than Jane had hoped and, although she was glad she'd never have to listen to one of her biology professor's lectures again, she missed Maura's smile and the way she looked in safety goggles. _I'm never going to see her again._

Weeks later, while studying for another class, Jane ran into Maura at a coffee shop on campus and was given the opportunity to walk her to class. Maura didn't want Jane to go out of her way, but Jane quickly lied and said her class was in the same direction as Maura's. She carried Maura's books and hung on to her every word until the moment of truth arrived for her.

"Thank you for walking with me," Maura said as she gathered her books from Jane. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Maybe—maybe we can have coffee sometime?" Jane stammered. When Maura's demeanor changed, Jane feared the worst. She had embarrassed herself in front of her dream woman and even if she added the words 'as friends' to her question, it wouldn't have made a difference anymore, but she went for it anyway. "As friends. Just as friends."

"You're an attractive girl, Jane, and I noticed you looking at me," Maura began. "But you and I are in two very different stages of our lives right now. Four years might not seem like a large gap for you, but you just graduated from high school less than a year ago—the same time I received my Bachelor's Degree. I'm flattered, but it's best if you date other undergraduates."

"But I'm very mature for my age," Jane responded to save face.

"You are," Maura agreed. "And you're going to mature even more in the coming years. Four years is a world of difference right now, but it'd be more acceptable if you were 28 and I was 32."

It was her first time asking a woman out and, although she had expected rejection, she didn't realize it would hurt as much as it did. "Maybe if our paths cross in a few years," Jane smiled to prevent herself from crying.

"Maybe."

That was the last Jane saw of Maura until they met again as Officer Jane Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles. Ten years had passed since their last encounter at BCU, but Jane was finally given the opportunity to take Maura out on what would become their first of many dates and, after that first date, she learned that kissing Maura was even better than she could ever imagine.


	10. Softball Tryouts

**Prompt from becauseihaveyourback on tumblr: High school Jane on a sports team and Maura doesn't know how to talk to her because she isn't comfortable with the thought of simply talking to Jane so she tries out for the team in hopes that it would impress her and she is exceedingly horrible but also exceedingly cute.**

Maura Isles had never taken an interest in sports until she saw Jane Rizzoli in her softball uniform the previous school year. The two of them said hi to each other in passing and, as much as Maura wanted to talk to her, she never knew what to say to Jane. They weren't in the same classes or even the same grade, so she couldn't break the ice by asking about homework or an exam. They didn't have the same social circle, so she couldn't ask about a mutual friend and Maura knew she'd never get the nerve to actually approach Jane regardless of how friendly she seemed.

After a year of crushing on Jane without any progress, Maura decided to do the unthinkable: she was going to try out for the softball team and get Jane to notice her even if it meant having bruises and sore muscles from playing a sport she knew nothing about.

Just as Maura had expected, Jane—along with the rest of the seniors—helped the coach administer tryouts. Maura knew she wasn't going to make the team and it didn't particularly matter to her. All she wanted was a chance to be near Jane and share an interaction with her that was more than a friendly hello while walking the halls between classes.

Out of the twenty girls trying out for the team, Maura was only one out of five girls who had less than ten years of softball experience and the only girl who had absolutely no softball experience, which became evident to Jane when she noticed Maura didn't bring any equipment with her. "Don't worry, you can use mine," Jane said and when she saw Jane smile at her she knew the next two hours of tryouts were going to be worth it.

When it was time for Maura to bat, she decided to use her optimal batting stance, but the other team hopefuls laughed at her before the first pitch. "Knock it off," Jane told them on her way to Maura.

"Do you mind if I…" She was too embarrassed to ask so she motioned to Maura's hips.

"I don't mind." And she didn't mind. She had fantasized about this moment and, when Jane had her hands on Maura's hips to position her, Maura's libido went into overdrive. She had felt Jane Rizzoli's strong hands on her and she knew she'd be fantasizing about that moment for days.

With Jane now fielding, Maura's focus shifted from the pitcher to Jane in her tank top and athletic shorts. She imagined being in the locker room with Jane or working out with Jane and watching her break a sweat. _Focus…on the ball, not on Jane, even if she's gorgeous and she had her hands on me earlier._

The first pitch was a ball and, because she had watched instead of swinging, she heard Jane say, "Good eye, Maur," from third base. _She called me 'Maur.'_

Out of ten pitches, Maura managed to hit two, but neither of her hits were enough to impress the coach or the senior girls besides Jane who purposely missed the ball Maura had hit to her in hopes of making Maura feel better about her batting abilities.

The rest of Maura's softball tryout experience was one mishap after another until the coach told the girls they'd receive a phone call by 8 p.m. if they made the team. Whether or not she'd receive a phone call was the least of Maura's concerns. She had been given a prime opportunity to talk to Jane, yet she had made a fool of herself and she wanted nothing more than to forget about tryouts as quickly as possible.

She hadn't expected a phone call, so she was surprised to hear her phone ring just before the deadline.

"Maura, it's Jane…from the softball team."

_It's Jane!_ She tried to remain calm on the phone despite her internal screaming. "Hi, Jane. Are you calling to say I made the team?"

"You didn't, but this isn't about softball. It's kinda about something else," Jane said nervously. "I think you're cute and I just didn't know how to tell you. Do you want to do something Saturday…like a date type thing?"

"I'd love to," Maura tried to say as calmly as she could. "Jane, I—I tried out because I didn't know how else to get your attention."

"You've had my attention from the day I first saw you," Jane confessed. "Since we're being honest, it's not the norm for one of us to touch another girl while correcting her stance. I just wanted to be close to you."


	11. Swingers

**Prompt from pear-pressures on tumblr: 70s college AU, Maura and Jane accidentally end up at a swingers' party. Jane wants to leave ASAP, Maura on the other hand is intrigued... (I'm not asking for smut or anything :P, more awkward-Jane/curious-Maura banter (or something like that :)**

The relationship between a disco dancer and a KISS fan began in the autumn of 1977 when the two of them were paired as roommates during their freshman year of college. Jane arrived on move-in day wearing cut-off shorts and a 'Disco Sucks' t-shirt and, from that moment, Maura figured there were no chances she'd become friends with Jane. Whenever Maura played one of her records, Jane played one of her own records to drown out the sound of Maura's. The two of them continuously turned up the volume until the R.A. entered their room and forced them to do conflict resolution exercises and a roommate contract.

They soon bonded over their newfound dislike of conflict resolution exercises while drinking a bottle of wine that Maura kept hidden under her bed. The wine was warm and too strong for Jane's liking, but she drank it anyway to prove herself to Maura and, by the end of the night, Jane felt Maura's lips pressed against hers. It was a sloppy, drunken kiss but it led to a relationship that had lasted them a year to that very day.

With nothing planned for their anniversary until the following week, Maura took it upon herself to accept an invitation to a party in the suburbs that she knew absolutely nothing about other than it was a couples-only party. Jane would have preferred to stay in with Maura, but when she saw her girlfriend in a cropped halter top and hip-hugger jeans, Jane was willing to go anywhere with Maura, or so she thought.

Jane had become suspicious when she was told the location of the party was a house in the suburbs, but her suspicions were further aroused by the amount of luxury cars parked in the driveway and along the curb.

"Maura, I don't think this is a college party," Jane told her girlfriend as they were approaching the front door. "Who told you about this?"

"Jeff from our psychology class," Maura said nonchalantly. "I saw him at the dining hall yesterday and he asked me if I'd like to attend a real swingers party and it's couples-only."

"A swingers party?" Jane asked in disbelief. "You brought me to a swingers party?"

Maura couldn't understand why Jane was so shocked. _Doesn't everyone want to attend a swingers party? _"A swingers party as in a cool party or a fun party or—"

"That's _swingin'_," Jane corrected her. "There's a major difference between a swingin' party and a swingers party. At a swingin' party, you and I have a good time. At a swingers party, you and I go home with men we don't know."

Maura moved in closer so she could whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "Don't be such a spaz."

"A spaz?" Jane scoffed. "You know what spaz means but you don't know the difference between swingin' and swingers?"

"We're already here, Jane, and we can use this for research purposes. Our cultural anthropology class has a required research paper and we can write about the secret sexual experiences of the modern suburban couple. Besides, how many other opportunities are you going to have to be at a swingers party?"

"Hopefully, none," Jane wrinkled her nose.

"We'll stay for a few minutes and then leave without anyone knowing," Maura reassured her. When that wasn't enough to convince Jane, Maura began kissing her neck. "Maybe we can find somewhere private?"

"Private like our dorm room where we could be right now?" Jane asked although she knew she'd eventually give in to Maura.

The atmosphere was just as Jane had expected from a swingers party right down to the bowl of keys on a table next to the front door, but aside from the alcohol, Maura was disappointed. "People are just mingling."

"Of course people are just mingling," Jane snapped. "What did you expected, an orgy to be happening right before your very eyes? There's probably rooms upstairs where people are having sex but, for the most part, nothing happens until after the party."

"How do you know about this?"

"I read it in a magazine," Jane responded, hoping that would be enough. That particular magazine was an issue of _Playboy _when she was a high school senior, but she wasn't about to reveal that to Maura.

Jane noticed her girlfriend continued to look around at the other party guests casually mingling while holding glasses of wine or cocktails. "Except for the bowl of keys, this isn't different from one of my parents' cocktail parties. There's nothing for me to write about here."

"It's not what you thought it was and now you can say you've been to a swingers party," Jane pointed out. "Can we please go now, Maur? It's our anniversary and this isn't how I imagined spending it." Jane paused to look at her girlfriend's ensemble. "You look amazing and I love you and I—I was hoping tonight could be our first time."

"Our first time?"

"I'm finally ready, Maura."

That statement was all Maura needed to hear. The party had disappointed her, but later that night she was going to give herself so intimately to Jane just as Jane was going to give herself to her.


	12. The Last Day Of Summer

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Teen Rizzles enjoying each others company.**

Jane got herself up and ready before noon for the first time since school ended nearly three months ago. It was the last day of summer break and she wasn't going to waste a second that could be spent lounging around the pool with Maura.

For years, Maura had been her best friend, but that summer her feelings for Maura started to change. She had dreams about kissing her and, whenever Maura asked her to rub sunscreen on her back, she'd become so discombobulated. Jane knew it was normal for best friends to get feelings for each other but at age fourteen Jane wasn't sure what she should do about these feelings or how Maura would react to hearing her best friend has a crush on her.

Just as Jane had expected, the two of them spent over an hour in the pool until Maura told her they had to talk. Jane knew nothing good ever started with the words, "We have to talk," but if Maura wanted to talk she was more than willing to comply.

"You're starting to freckle," Jane pointed out. "Maybe we should sit under the patio."

As much as Maura wanted to stay in the pool, she noticed Jane was right about her freckles becoming darker, so she agreed to sit with her under the patio. "I always have freckles, Jane. It's because the melanocytes aren't spread evenly throughout my body. They get bunched up and that's why I have freckles. Because your melanocytes are spread evenly, you can get a tan from being in the sun, but sun exposure leads to my freckles getting darker."

"I like your freckles."

Maura blushed. "I like your dimples." There were dozens of Jane's features that she wanted to list, but the more she focused on everything she liked about Jane, the more nervous she became.

"I like the way you look in your bikini," Jane blurted out. "I mean I like the color of your bikini. And I like your face." _Did I really just say that?_

"I like your face, too," Maura smiled. "Jane, tomorrow is our first day of high school, which means I can start dating and if there's anything you want to ask me, you can ask me."

Jane had watched dozens of teen movies in preparation for this very moment, but as she was face-to-face with Maura, her mind drew a blank. "Maura—"

"Yes!" Maura interrupted. "My answer is yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend or go on a date with you or anything you were about to ask me."

"I was going to ask if I could have some water, but the whole dating and girlfriend thing is just as good," Jane pointed out.

"Oh," Maura averted her eyes. "I'll get you some water."

"Maura, wait!" Jane hadn't meant to embarrass her or hurt her feelings, but when she noticed Maura start to cry, she rushed over to hold her. "Please don't cry. I never want my girlfriend to cry."

"Your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend," Jane reiterated. "I just wanted to ask you in a more memorable way, but since neither of us can wait, Maura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes…again."

They spent the rest of the day referring to each other as 'my girlfriend Jane' and 'my girlfriend Maura' and, although it drove Mrs. Isles crazy, Jane and Maura wanted to use those titles as often as they could. Jane had spent the past three months dreading high school, but now she was looking forward to every moment of it that she'd spend with her girlfriend Maura.


	13. Our Song

**Prompt from sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart on tumblr: Teen Rizzles to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.**

Jane was supposed to be Maura's summer fling, a way for the two of them to kill time during the three months between the end of the tenth grade and the start of the eleventh, but somewhere along the way that stopped for Maura.

Just as she had every night, Maura heard the sound of a rock gently hit her bedroom window. It was after midnight and past both of their curfews, but sneaking out of her house became all Maura had to look forward to in between the social functions that her parents forced her to attend in hopes of her meeting a young man from their social circle. Dating a girl was out of the question, but Maura was willing to risk any punishment she'd have to endure just to sneak away with Jane for a couple of hours each night.

Maura made her way out of the house as quickly and quietly as she could before walking down the street to Jane's car. It was yet another part of their nightly routine—parking down the street so Maura's parents wouldn't hear the engine running in their driveway.

Being under the age of eighteen left little for Jane and Maura to do after midnight so, with no particular place in mind, Jane would drive around until she found a secluded location to park. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding onto Maura, Jane stopped at the same location she had the night the two of them gave themselves so completely to each other. Jane wasn't Maura's first, but it was that night she realized she wanted Jane to be her last.

They were in the backseat of Jane's car for what Maura figured was the fiftieth time that summer listening to the same playlist they did every night, but with a single day left before Maura had to return to boarding school and her heart on the line, Maura felt as if that moment was like none she had experienced before.

She remembered how much Jane trembled the first time she touched her and Jane's attempts at pleasuring her manifesting in the form of awkward fumbling, but unlike Maura's previous sexual partners, Jane cared about her and her pleasure. As nights passed, Jane became more confident in her abilities and, within Jane, Maura found the lover and best friend she had always hoped to have.

Unlike the other girls she had been with, Jane held onto her after sex and let her talk about any subject that came to mind and Maura knew that night would be no exception.

Maura smiled as she saw Jane slowly lick her lips. She knew the wetness on Jane's lips was hers and watching Jane savor the taste was enough to make Maura want her all over again.

"It's our last night," Jane reminded her. "I want us to take our time."

"It's not our last night," Maura whispered.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

Maura gently ran her fingertips along Jane's side. "I'm leaving Boston, but I'm not leaving you. You're my girlfriend."

"You're telling me I'm your girlfriend?" Jane smiled. "I don't remember you asking me."

"I'm asking you now. I love you and I don't care if anyone thinks it's wrong."

"I love you, too," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend. "And I'm not going to be able to let you go."

Both Jane and Maura knew neither of their parents would accept their relationship but in that moment the consequences paled in comparison to the love they had for each other.


	14. Dorm Sleepover

**Prompt from agentelliebishop on tumblr: College Rizzles dorm sleepover.**

Having never been invited to a sleepover throughout her junior high and high school years, Maura was elated when her girlfriend suggested they have a sleepover in her dorm room. Although Maura had never been to a sleepover, she had watched several teen sleepover movies and she wanted her sleepover with Jane to be just like the ones she had seen in the movies, complete with snacks, movies, and Truth or Dare.

That Friday afternoon dragged on for Maura and she did all she could to make the time pass until Jane was scheduled to arrive. The snacks were set up and she had signed up for a Netflix account and purchased a sleeping bag just for that night. All that was left was to wait for her girlfriend.

When Jane arrived, Maura was surprised to discover that she hadn't brought a sleeping bag. "I don't have an extra sleeping bag," Maura said worriedly. "Would you be okay with sharing mine?"

"Maur, you have a bed," Jane pointed out, but Maura couldn't recall watching any movies in which girls slept in a twin-sized bed at a sleepover instead of sleeping in sleeping bags, so she insisted that they sleep on the floor.

"What do you want to do first?" Maura asked while they sat on the sleeping bag that she had laid out. Although Maura already had activities planned for the two of them, Jane was her guest and she figured it would be polite to ask.

"It's the first time I've been able to sleep over," Jane reminded her, but the confused look on Maura's face made Jane realize Maura had interpreted the words 'sleep over' differently than she had when they made these plans. "Wait, you thought I was suggesting a sleepover? Like with Truth or Dare and horror movies?"

"That's what a sleepover is, Jane. What did you expect?"

"Something more mature," Jane told her while running her fingertips along the small of Maura's back. "Me, you, your bed, your shower, maybe even your desk. It's the first time I've had an entire night alone with you. It'd be nice to take our time for once."

"We can do that later, Jane."

Jane noticed her girlfriend's demeanor completely change and, even if it wasn't the night she had hoped for, she decided she was going to give Maura the sleepover she had always wanted, starting with a game of Truth Or Dare.

Maura chose 'dare' during every turn in hopes of Jane daring her to run down the hall in her underwear or eat something gross, but she kept daring Maura to kiss her instead.

"Why do you keep daring me to kiss you?" Maura asked when Jane chose 'truth' on her next turn.

"I don't know," Jane blushed. "I have a cute girlfriend and I guess all I want to do is kiss you. Plus, you're even cuter when you're excited."

"We could kiss next," Maura pointed out. "In one of the sleepover films I watched, the party guests made out with each other. They also experimented sexually, but that wasn't until the end of the night."

Jane nearly choked on her soda. _My girlfriend watched a combination of teen movies and porn over the past few days and she wants to re-enact it. This could get interesting._

But, unfortunately for Jane, the sleepover activity that she enjoyed the most only lasted half an hour. "Designated sleepover sex time is over," Maura informed her. "It's time for horror movies and popcorn."

Jane and Maura spent the next few hours streaming horror movies from Netflix on Maura's laptop before Jane fell asleep on the bed. Maura had hoped for a true sleepover experience with sleeping bags, but when she saw how peaceful Jane looked, she decided to let her stay in bed.

The sleepover might have ended for Jane, but Maura couldn't fall asleep without doing a classic sleepover prank. While Jane was sleeping, Maura quickly sprayed shaving cream on Jane's hand before tickling her face with a ribbon.

Maura became suspicious when her girlfriend wouldn't budge, but before she could react, Jane grabbed the can of shaving cream and started spraying it all over her.

Seeing how messy the shaving cream fight made them gave Maura an idea for yet another sleepover activity. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked as she tried getting shaving cream out of her curls.

"They showered together in one of the sleepover films I watched."


	15. Reunited

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Maura leaves Boston and her best friend Jane when she was 8 to go to a boarding school in France. Her family moves back when she's about 16/17 and she meets up with Jane again. **

With less than a week before the start of another school year, Angela had finally convinced her three teenage kids that they had put off school clothes shopping for as long as they possibly could. It wasn't that they disliked shopping, but shopping for school clothes with their mother meant she'd comment on every article of clothing they chose and encourage them to purchase something else instead.

"I don't need any new jeans," Jane tried to convince her mom while they were sifting through jeans in the juniors section of a department store. "I bought some last month."

"The ripped ones that look like you splashed bleach on them?" Angela asked. "Those jeans are the reason I'm not letting you shop without me."

"Why do we have to look at girls clothes?" Tommy whined. "Me and Frankie should be able to do something else while you shop with Jane."

Jane was about to tell her brothers it'd be better shopping without them when someone caught her eye just outside the store. "Ma, shop with Frankie and Tommy. I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Janie—"

"There's a girl," Frankie interrupted his mom. "With Jane, there's always some girl."

But it wasn't just some girl. Nine years had passed since the last time she saw her and, although her appearance had changed, she'd still recognize her anywhere. "Maura!"

"Jane!" Maura smiled. "It's so nice to see you."

Both girls stood in awkward silence as they internally debated whether or not they should hug. _People hug when they reunite with old friends. Shouldn't we? _Jane thought, but the longer they stood staring at each other the more Jane felt as if the moment had passed.

"What brings you back to Boston?" Jane asked to break the awkward silence.

"My parents," Maura averted her eyes. "They moved back six months ago and they've suddenly stressed the importance of family so they made me leave my boarding school to be closer to them."

"Parents," Jane shook her head. She wanted to tell Maura she could relate but her mom not letting her buy ripped jeans paled in comparison to Maura's parents making her attend a new school for her senior year. "Do you still have that turtle?" Jane asked to add levity to their conversation.

"_Tortoise_, Jane," Maura emphasized. "His name is Bass. You were there when my parents brought him home."

"I know," Jane smiled. "I just wanted to see if that could still get a rise out of you after all these years."

"In answer to your question, I still have him."

Jane recalled the first time she tried to pet Bass. Maura had warned her against putting her finger near his mouth, but she did anyway and his tiny mouth clamped down on Jane's finger. "Do you think he'd still bite me?"

Maura laughed for the first time during their conversation and Jane couldn't help noticing how beautiful her childhood friend had become. The once gangly child was practically a woman now and Jane found herself wondering what it'd be like to kiss Maura just as she had wondered when they were eight.

"Jane—"

"You're looking at my pupils, aren't you?" Jane asked in disbelief. "You still do that?" She tried to cover her eyes, but Maura reached out to grab her hands, holding them long enough for Jane to realize it wasn't just a friendly gesture.

"That's how I knew you had a crush on me when we were eight," Maura pointed out. "That and you picked a rose for me. I still have the petals pressed in a photo album."

It was the moment Jane felt she had waited a lifetime for. She wanted to ask her out. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to do anything she could to convince Maura they could now have what they wanted all those years ago, but a phone call from her mom interrupted the moment.

"Maura, I have to go," Jane said, but even if it was her turn to shop for clothes, she wasn't ready to part ways with Maura. "If you're not doing anything, maybe you could shop with me…and my mom and my brothers. I'm sure they'd want to see you. And, if you want, we could do something later, too…just if you want to."

"I'd love to."

When Maura leaned in and kissed her cheek, Jane felt like her eight-year-old self all over again and, with Jane by her side, Maura knew life in Boston would be even better the second time around.


	16. Kiss Me

**A continuation of the previous ficlet. Prompt from doctor-could-be-bisexual on tumblr: "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.**

Three hours of dinner and walking around the mall wasn't nearly long enough to catch up on nine years of being apart, so Jane suggested a sleepover in the treehouse just as they had always wanted when they were children. Regardless of how often Jane and Maura reminded her that they'd only be in the backyard, Angela worried about the dangers of two children sleeping outside by themselves, so she'd help them build a blanket fort in the living room instead.

It may have taken nine years of waiting, but they were finally going to have their sleepover in the treehouse and unsupervised playtime in the backyard at night.

"Janie?" Angela called out when the girls were just about to go outside. "You two can play outside but no playing with each other."

Maura had been at their house for less than fifteen minutes and her mother had already managed to embarrass her. "Ma!"

"We'll be good," Maura reassured her before grabbing Jane by the hand.

All three of the Rizzoli children were too old to play on the swings, but Angela couldn't bear the thought of taking them down and, for the first time in years, Jane was grateful that the swings were still there. Just as they had when they were children, Jane and Maura competed to see who could swing the highest, but this time around, neither was brave enough to jump off and see who had the best landing.

"We lost that childhood bravado," Maura pointed out.

Jane skidded her feet on the grass to stop the swing. "Now all I see is an impending broken ankle. Wanna go in the treehouse now? That is, if we're not afraid to climb up there?"

The treehouse was lit only by lantern light, but Jane was grateful to finally be in a private setting with Maura. There were so many questions she wanted to ask her that were more personal than the questions she had asked earlier about boarding school and the places she had travelled to, but she feared Maura's answers.

"I wasn't romantically involved with any girl while I was at school," Maura admitted while lying next to Jane in the sleeping bag. "I felt that'd be appropriate to admit."

"Neither was I," Jane added. "I've flirted with girls and gotten a few phone numbers, but it never amounted to anything. No other girl compared to the girl I loved when I was eight. And now you're back and you're lying next to me and—"

"And?"

With no clue how to articulate exactly what she was feeling, Jane pressed her lips against Maura's. When they were children, Jane would pretend the treehouse was a castle and Maura was her princess and, after all these years, Jane was finally kissing her princess.

"What happens now?" Maura asked after cuddling so close to Jane that she could hear her heart beating.

"I don't know," Jane smiled. "It took me nine years just to do _that_."


	17. Jane's Secret Magazine

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: 17 year old Jane and Maura are hanging out in Jane's room, when Maura comes across a naughty magazine under the bed with a marked page of a picture of a model who she notices (much to Jane's bashfulness) looks remarkably similar to herself!**

As far as Jane's classmates were concerned, Maura was the holy grail of physics assignment partners. She rarely spoke to them and they rarely spoke to her, but she had the highest participation grade and, whenever their teacher asked a question, Maura's answers were always on point. Assigned seating kept them apart, but Jane always admired Maura although she was never given the opportunity to speak to her.

Physics wasn't Jane's forte, but it was a requirement for most colleges, so she had no choice but to suffer through it until Maura transferred from a nearby private school. With Maura in her class, Jane was willing to sit through any physics lecture and assignment if it meant getting the opportunity to listen to Maura spout physics terminology whenever the teacher asked a question.

When their teacher announced an upcoming physics project, everyone had wanted Maura, but it was Jane that was partnered with her. By a stroke of luck, she was given the opportunity to work with her crush and, unlike their classmates who used Maura for a passing grade, Jane was going to give this project her best effort and hopefully get to know Maura in the process.

Their assignment was to build a marble launcher and Maura agreed to provide the supplies they needed as long as Jane provided a workstation for them. Jane knew Maura's family was wealthy and she imagined they lived in a large house, so why she wanted to work at the Rizzoli house was beyond her, but Jane was going to make sure her room was clean and her brothers were on their best behavior so she and Maura could focus on their project.

Jane had hoped they'd make small talk with each other about movies or classmates they thought were annoying, but Maura wanted to get straight to work without any chit-chat or help from Jane. "I know how this goes," Maura told her. "I do all the work and you'll spend time texting your friends."

"That's not how I work," Jane pointed out. "Besides, what do you know about marble launchers? I've been building these since I was five. I've even broken a couple windows while using them. Why don't you sit back for once?"

With the pressure to finish an entire project by herself finally off, Maura was able to relax and start a conversation with Jane. She gave Jane input when it was needed and, by the end of that Saturday afternoon, their project was ready to be tested outside.

While gathering the supplies they needed to take outside, a few of the marbles rolled underneath Jane's bed and, before Jane could stop her, Maura reached under and pulled out an adult magazine instead of the marbles. _She was probably expecting Seventeen_. _Why didn't I hide that in a better location?_

"Now you know where my nickname Gayzzoli comes from," Jane said to break the awkward silence.

Instead of laughing as Jane had expected, Maura thumbed through nude photos of women without saying a word until she reached the page Jane had marked. Maura resembled the woman in the photo and Jane hoped Maura wouldn't realize that was the exact reason why she always turned to that page.

"Do you enjoy looking at her?" Maura asked. "I noticed I resemble this woman."

Jane wanted to tell Maura it was all just a coincidence, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to her. "Maur, I'm sorry. You probably think these magazines are disrespectful. If you feel uncomfortable and wanna go home, I can finish the project by myself."

"No," Maura smiled as she put her hand on top of Jane's. "There's a reason why I wanted to work on our project here instead of at my house. I wanted to get to know you in a place you'd feel comfortable and….I did."

"I don't look at this all the time and I—"

Maura squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Jane, it's normal to be sexually aroused by these magazines. I have a similar magazine in my bedroom."

"You do?" Jane asked. Just the thought of Maura looking at adult magazines made Jane blush.

Nobody at school had ever seen Jane Rizzoli blush and, if Jane blushed just because she said she had a similar magazine, Maura couldn't wait to see her reaction when she revealed her biggest secret to her. "I look at it because one of the models resembles you."


	18. Lover I Don't Have To Love

**Prompt from sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart on tumblr: Teen Rizzles to "Lover I Don't Have To Love" by Bright Eyes**

A broken heart and the desire to prove that she could get over her ex just as easily as her ex could get over her were what brought Jane to the club on a Friday night. Clubs weren't her scene, but her ex frequented that particular club and what Jane wanted was for her to see her dancing with another woman to prove that she no longer needed her.

Clubs were daunting for Jane. She didn't particularly care for the music and she knew approaching a woman in a club setting wouldn't be the same as when she approached her first and only girlfriend at school after a mutual friend had told her that Jane liked her, but that was Janie—her high school self—and she was determined to leave her behind.

When Jane paid the cover charge, a yellow band was fastened around her wrist. A yellow wristband meant the club patron was under the age of twenty-one, but it wasn't uncommon for those below legal drinking age to drink before entering the club or to pay an older friend to purchase their drinks. Jane had no older friend with her, so her only option was to chug whisky from a plastic water bottle before throwing it away outside the club entrance. It was liquid courage and, without it, she wouldn't have approached the beautiful wallflower standing alone with a drink in hand.

Like Jane, she had a yellow wristband, but it was merely a formality. Beautiful girls like her were never carded and rarely waited in line outside the club entrance. She was the type of girl Jane would expect to see in the VIP section sitting next to someone with bottle service, so why she was standing alone was something Jane was determined to find out.

Unsure of how to make small talk, Jane considered asking her to dance, but the closer she stood near her the more nervous she became.

"Do you want to get out of here?" the girl asked and Jane was almost certain she was mistaken.

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of here?" she enunciated.

Jane wasn't prepared to answer her, so she decided to stall for time. "What's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name," she pointed out. "And I don't need to know yours."

"If I'm going to leave with someone, I have to know their name," Jane insisted.

"Exchanging names defeats the purpose of anonymity," she explained.

Anonymity. It was a foreign concept to Jane before that night, but when she saw her ex making out with another girl just a few feet away Jane no longer cared about revenge. Her heart was still broken and she needed to leave the club even if it was with a girl whose name she didn't know.

She was even more beautiful in the moonlight, or so Jane determined when the girl smiled at her for the first time. Were her eyes hazel or green? Was her hair strawberry blonde? The whisky had a delayed effect and Jane could no longer figure out what hair and eye color this girl had let alone how to get home.

The girl's smile was short-lived when she realized she had forgotten where she parked her car, but Jane wouldn't have let her drive anyway. Her new companion was disgusted by the thought of taking the subway, but after a single kiss she was convinced to take the subway if it meant getting Jane to spend the night with her.

Unlike the sweet taste of her ex-girlfriend, her girl for the night tasted like lipstick and expensive vodka, but the more Jane kissed her the more she forgot about her ex and her broken heart. This beautiful girl holding onto her belt loops in the subway—pressing her body so close to hers—was all she needed. She had yet to learn her name, but while lying naked with her at three in the morning, Jane realized that must be why she liked anonymity. There was pleasure without love and, without love, Jane knew she could never get hurt.


	19. Jane's First Kiss

**Based on the fic prompt by dr-sassmaster on tumblr**: **Teen Rizzles AU where Maura and Jane have a sleepover and talk about their first kiss. Maura goes on and on about hers and Jane embarrassedly admits she hasn't kissed anyone. Maura then proceeds to be Janes first kiss**

Jane considered the summer before high school to be the most disappointing three months of her life. All of her friends were having summer flings or going on exciting vacations and the ones who were slightly older were learning how to drive while she moped around the house with nothing to do other than watch sports and complain about how she had nothing to do.

"You have nothing to do?" her father would ask, annoyed with Jane's complaining. "Nothing to do? I'll give you something to do."

And that was the last time she complained to her parents. She chose, instead, to retreat to her room and live vicariously through her best friend Maura's Instagram while she was on some romantic rendezvous in Cape Cod during her family's annual trip to their summer home. His name was Chet or Chad or something along those lines. It was all the same to Jane who was too caught up in how gorgeous her best friend looked to care about the boy's name. _She looks so beautiful when she's being kissed._

There were only two weeks left of summer break when Maura returned and the two of them promised to spend as much time together as they possibly could before school started, which meant fitting in sleepovers so they could make up for lost time.

The summer had done wonders for Maura's body and Jane couldn't help noticing as they changed into their pajamas in front of each other. They had seen each other in their underwear countless times at their sleepovers and in the P.E. locker room, but this was the first time Jane felt a tingly sensation at the sight of Maura changing into her pajamas and that feeling was exacerbated when they were lying side-by-side in Jane's bed.

"How was your vacation?" Jane asked to take her mind off of what she was feeling.

"It was perfect!" Maura smiled. "I bought a boogie board and Chad and I rode the waves together everyday and we tried a different flavor of frozen yogurt each time we went to the frozen yogurt stand. His family has a yacht! I spent my summer on a yacht!"

"Cool," Jane feigned interest.

"The best part was kissing him," Maura began. "Our first kiss was under the patio of my family's beach house after he walked me home from a date. It was perfect, Jane! After that, we kissed each other at every opportunity we were given, sometimes for hours."

"Oh." Jane pulled her pillow out from underneath her so she could cover her own face with it. "Ugh!"

"Jane, are you okay?"

"I think I'm defective or something," she responded after uncovering her face. "You've been kissed. Did you tongue-kiss him?"

"…yes," Maura hesitated.

"You've tongue-kissed a boy and I've never—I've never—" Jane pulled the covers over her head so she couldn't see Maura's facial expression when she revealed her secret to her. "I've never been kissed."

"You weren't even kissed this summer?" Maura asked in disbelief. "Jane, you're beautiful, and I know there are boys who want to kiss you."

Jane quickly pulled the covers down from over her face. "Really?"

"I can list them," Maura said excitedly. "Gabriel Dean thinks you're pretty."

"No, thanks," Jane scrunched her face. "Moving on."

"Well, there's Giovanni Gilberti. He thinks you're hot."

Jane rolled her eyes. "He thinks every girl is hot."

"There's Casey Jones," Maura reminded her. "He's liked you since the seventh grade."

"Casey, really," Jane groaned. "I dated him for like five seconds and he already told me that I had to quit the basketball team because my games were at the same time as his and he wanted a girlfriend who would go to his basketball games. I'm an athlete, not his personal cheerleader. I'm so glad we broke up before he tried to kiss me."

"Our junior high dating pool was small," Maura said as she averted her eyes. "But I'm glad you never kissed any of those boys."

"Why?"

Jane had expected her to say something along the lines of those boys not being good enough for her or she should save her first kiss for a boy like Chad who liked frozen yogurt and boogie boards, but instead Maura pressed her soft lips to Jane's and didn't stop kissing her until Jane pulled away minutes later.

"My first kiss," Jane blushed. "My first ten kisses, actually."

"We're going to be in your bed all night," Maura smiled at her. "I'll give you ten more if you'd like me to."

"I want a thousand more, but what about Chad?"

"What about him?" Maura asked. "He's not my boyfriend and we agreed that it was just a summer romance."

"Are you okay with that?" Jane asked as she held her best friend's hand. It wasn't the first time she had felt Maura's hand, but for the first time their fingers were intertwined with each others and Jane wished she never had to let go.

"I really liked Chad," Maura said before giving Jane another kiss. "But I love you."


	20. 80s Sadies

**Prompt from Anonymous on tumblr: Maura asks Jane to the Sadie Hawkins dance.**

For the first time in her sixteen years, Maura Isles was grounded. She had broken curfew when she was at her best friend's house the weekend prior and, regardless of how many times Maura told them she was working on a project with her best friend and lost track of time, Mr. and Mrs. Isles insisted on grounding her. "If we don't ground you for this, you'll think you can get away with anything," Mr. Isles told her. "Now you're just breaking curfew, but next time you might even experiment with drugs." Maura saw no correlation between staying an extra fifteen minutes at her best friend's house with adult supervision and experimenting with drugs in the future but, according to Mr. Isles, if he let his teenage daughter get away with even the slightest unruly behavior, it could lead to her doing just about anything.

She was still allowed internet privileges while she was grounded so, that Friday night, Maura browsed the selection of '80s teen movies on Netflix. They were movies from her parents' generation, but with an '80s-themed Sadie Hawkins dance just three weeks away, Maura decided to watch them in hopes of getting ideas for what to wear to the dance. Most of the clothes she saw in the movies were similar to the clothes her mom wore in high school and she was grateful that she still had them in an armoire in the attic. As excited as she was to sift through the clothes it would have to wait until tomorrow because, that night, she had become more invested in the movies than she had planned.

The '80s teen movies she watched showed the good and the bad about high school, but it was always kids like her—the underdogs—that came out on top. Friends were there for each other and were often like family and the geeks got the girl or the guy or someone else that was even better. It was during this movie marathon that Maura felt inspired to do the unthinkable. _I'm going to sneak out and ask the girl I love to go to Sadies with me. _It was after midnight and she knew she'd be grounded if she got caught, but it was what the teens in '80s movies would have done and she'd be damned if she went another day without knowing if Jane Rizzoli would be her date for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

She shimmied down the drain pipe without any hesitation and hoped that her parents wouldn't hear the sound of her car starting. Her heart might have been racing, but in just a few minutes she was going to have an answer from Jane. Jane's house was a five-minute drive from hers, but with a provisional license, driving after midnight regardless of the distance was a risk in and of itself.

She had wanted an '80s-style boombox, but without one in the house Maura had to make due with her phone and a small, portable speaker that was just loud enough for Jane to hear from her room. When she pushed play on the song that reminded her exactly of her feelings for Jane, she turned the volume up as loud as it could go and raised her phone and portable speaker above her head.

Slightly more than a minute had passed before Jane met her outside in flannel pajama pants and a hoodie. "Maura, what are you doing here?"

Maura turned off the music and set her phone and the portable speaker on the ground. "Jane," she said nervously. "I—I love you and I couldn't waste another minute without asking if you'd go to Sadies with me. My parents will ground me even more when they realize I snuck out, but you're worth any amount of grounding I receive."

Jane Rizzoli, the love of her life, lifted her up and Maura wrapped her legs around her waist so Jane could get a firm grip on her behind. "You goober," Jane laughed. "I've been your girlfriend for six months now. I thought it was implied that we'd go to Sadies together. I already bought the tickets, but that last thing you said...you love me?"

"Very much."

"I love you, too, my Maurbear."

"I got carried away by the '80s movie marathon I was having," Maura blushed.

"Obviously," Jane smiled. "No boombox, though?"

"It's 2014," Maura reminded her. "You try finding a boombox like the one John Cusack held over his head on such short notice."


End file.
